On Aurait Dû se l'Avouer Plus Tôt
by Ethelred97
Summary: Mai 1998, la bataille de Poudlard fait rage. Hermione, blessée, rencontre un certain Serpentard pendant sa course contre la montre.


_**On aurait dû se l'avouer plus tôt**_

Dramione

Elle courrait. Courrait comme jamais elle n'avait couru. Blessée au bras, elle devait à tout prix trouver un endroit calme pour se soigner. Mais en serait-elle seulement capable ? Oui elle était brillante, oui elle connaissait tous les sorts possibles et imagniables, oui elle savait tous les mettre en pratique. Mais pas quand elle voyait les corps de ses amis tomber par terre au compte-gouttes. Pas quand elle était sur le point de mourir. Pas quand elle ne savait pas ce qui en était de Ron et Harry. Oui, Hermione était une sorcière très intelligente, très forte. Mais très sensible. Trop sensible. Au début, elle ne pensait qu'à ses résultats scolaires, mais maintenant, elle ne pensait qu'aux autres. Elle ne sentait plus son bras droit, et si on la cherchait, il suffisait de suivre les traces de sang qui en dégoulinaient.

Stupéfix! hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur un mangemort qui s'en prenait à Seamus.

Elle continua sa course sans s'arrêter, voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, pensant à Harry et à Ron. Etaient-ils sains et saufs ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle ? Au détour d'un couloir, elle se retrouva à terre avant d'avoir pu voir son agresseur... qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Dégage de là, Malefoy, pesta-t-elle en se relevant avec difficultés.

\- Poli Granger. Je peux faire rappliquer les mangemorts en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Les deux sorciers se fusillèrent du regard. Sans jamais se l'être avoué, à eux même comme l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient toujours trouvés attirants. Brillance, détermination, et audace avait toujours fait fondre Drago. Quant à Hermione, ce qui lui plaisait chez le blond, c'était son côté mystérieux. Malgré sa lâcheté, il était également très intelligent et doué en magie, et pour plaire à Hermione, il n'y a rien de mieux.

Le sol, les murs et le plafond se mirent à trembler sous les assauts magiques. L'inquiétude s'amplifia et il n'en fallut pas moins pour vider la jeune sorcière de ses forces et elle s'effondra de nouveau au sol. Drago la regarda puis s'adressa à elle froidement, mais sans méchanceté comme à l'accoutumée :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Si tu me le dis, je serais en mesure de sauver ta peau, Granger.

\- Oui bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Tu vas savoir me dire que c'est grave et me laisser crever ici !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Vous m'avez bien sauvé la vie tout à l'heure, dans la salle sur demande, fit-il remarquer.

\- C'était l'idée de Harry, se défendit-elle, trouvant cette proximité très embarrassante.

\- Allez arrête de jouer les fières et dis-moi ce qui t'as fait ça !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait le besoin de la sauver. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était envolé et il ne pensait qu'à sauver la jeune fille.

Dégage, Malefoy, et laisse-moi mourir. Si tu croises Harry et Ron, dis leur que...

Mais il la coupa en plaquant ses lèvres froides sur les siennes, brûlantes. Il oublia la guerre en cours, il oublia qu'elle était née de parents moldus, il oublia qu'il avait l'horrible marque de Voldemort sur le bras, et une vague de bien être l'envahit. Quant à elle, elle fut si surprise du geste de Drago qu'elle ne réagit pas de suite. Puis, tout se passa très vite dans sa tête : elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, s'était une blessure magique, elle allait mourir. Alors pourquoi pas ? Elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. A cette réponse, Drago prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains, sans décoller leurs lèvres. Leur baiser dura longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle en perdit toute notion du temps. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul acteur de ce baiser, il se détacha d'elle. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour lui faire face et sa mâchoire tomba, laissant sa bouche entrouverte. Il fit glisser ses doigt jusqu'à sa poitrine, mais ne sentit rien. Pas un battement, pas une respiration : elle était partie, morte. Il la contempla, alors qu'autour de lui, les murs tombaient en ruines. S'il restait là, il finirait en chute libre jusque dans la Grande Salle, il le savait, mais ne bougea pas. Il resta là, à la regarder, en se demandant si leur relation aurait pu aboutir à quelque chose. Lentement, et inconsciemment, Drago prit la baguette d'Hermione, la pointa sur son propre cœur et prononça :

Avada Kedavra.


End file.
